Honey, I'm Home
by sorion
Summary: Tony/Bruce. Things settle. And why the hell shouldn't they? Sequel to "Pleased to Meet You", prequel to "Lady Tremaine".


**Title:** Honey, I'm Home  
**Author:** sorion  
**Fandom:** Iron Man / Batman  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bruce  
**Genre:** slash, romance  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Word Count:** ~7000  
**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to DC and Marvel, respectively. No harm intended, no profit made.  
**A/N:** Part of the _Awesome Twosome_ universe. Set less than two weeks after _Who Da Man?_ and about a year before _Lady Tremaine_.  
Flashbacks in _italics_. (But it's kinda obvious.)  
**Series Timeline:** Who Da Man? (this is not chronologically first, but should be read before the others) | Pleased to Meet You | Honey, I'm Home | Lady Tremaine  
**Summary:** Things settle. And why the hell shouldn't they?

.

**Honey, I'm Home**

Batman's dark eyes stared down an adversary who had turned out to be not half-bad at hand to hand combat and who also didn't appear to be alone...

The man was laughing lowly. "Not so strong, now, are you, _bat_?"

Batman didn't react visibly, but he imagined a sigh, since he couldn't actually utter one. Damn those idiots. How did they always end up in Gotham, anyway?

He should have just stayed in California...

*

_Bruce sat in a corner booth, held his drink in a hand and watched Tony in his element, entertaining a group of women with some story or other. It was very enjoyable to watch, especially, since Bruce knew that Tony would before long leave all those girls behind and ditch the party with __**him**__. Because right now, Tony was his.  
After having met a mere two days earlier, with the plans of doing business – which they actually did do – wrapping up that deal a lot more up-close and personal than they had originally intended, Tony had insisted on them going out, tonight, and Pepper was the one who had to whip out a party in no time flat._

_It felt almost like a holiday to Bruce. Tony was practically forcing him to enjoy himself with someone who could understand. Understand every possible level of his life. Tony was insanely smart, funny and truly engaging with the very few people who engaged him in return. It also didn't hurt that the man was fucking gorgeous and good in bed._

_The women either already hanging on one of Tony's arms or trying to get closer than the others were giggling when Tony smiled widely at his punch line._

_What none of the women saw, however, was that Tony ignored them all and flickered the eyes hidden behind his sunglasses up at Bruce, his lips quirking in a more genuinely amused smile while he held his gaze._

_Bruce lifted one eyebrow and held up his glass in a toast._

_"Excuse me, ladies," Tony said and sauntered over to where Bruce was sitting, leaving half a dozen disappointed (or bitchy, or both) faces.  
He slid into the booth next to Bruce and leaned in. "Having a good time?" A harmless question, really, if one didn't catch his tone, which only Bruce could what with them being alone in their booth and the music playing._

_To Bruce, the sound of Tony's voice went down his spine and pretty much straight to his cock. "A riot."_

_Tony smirked. "You were entertaining some ladies a minute ago, too, don't think I didn't see you."_

_"It was much more interesting to watch you..."_

_"Hmm..." Tony licked his lips. "Wanna ditch this party?" he said quietly. "I have a room upstairs."_

_"Tony, you own the hotel."_

_"Yes, well, that only means that I have __**all**__ the rooms upstairs."_

_Bruce bit back a laugh. Verbal sparring was so much fun with Tony. "We should play real life Monopoly, sometime."_

_Tony did try to hold back that laugh, too, but he couldn't contain a snort. "As long as we play in one of my rooms..."_

_"Strip Monopoly?"_

_Tony laughed. "You win. Let's blow this joint."_

_"And then I could blow you."_

_Tony stared at him for a moment then stood, decisively. "Okay, that's it, Mr Wayne. We're leaving."_

_Bruce drained his drink. "And here I thought you'd never ask."_

_The two men set to leave, side by side, catching quite a number of eyes as they did so._

_Tony led Bruce to the elevators. "I kinda like the effect we're having together. We're multiplying the magnetism. Nice."_

_"You are so full of yourself. And stop multiplying."_

_Tony waited for the elevator door to close behind them. "I'd rather be full of you, actually."_

_Bruce squinted at him. "Are there security cameras in your elevators?"_

_"Oh, yes. And my security is very reliable."_

_Bruce nodded, schooling his features into a slightly bored mask. "I hope the elevators are also fast, then, or I might just bang you up against this wall, security or no."_

_"I like the way your mind works."_

_The elevator dinged and both rushed out._

_Tony went ahead, slid his key card into the lock, pushed open the door and could only just restrain himself from grabbing Bruce and dragging him into the room.  
Not that it mattered, Bruce was right behind him... and all over him the moment the door was closed, grabbing, kissing, frantic, fast, falling, falling, falling..._

*

Batman evaded a blow and kicked the feet out from under his adversary.  
Oh, yes, he definitely should have stayed in bloody California. Two weeks already seemed like way too long a time to go without... well, the sun. Amongst other things.

The apparent ring leader of the men attacking him stepped back a little, after realising that he alone didn't stand a chance, despite his earlier assessment and let four of his followers step forward.

Batman sometimes wondered why those people insisted on taking him on in small groups. It was strategically ridiculous. But, apparently, some people needed some ego pampering, even if those idiots didn't get it.  
He made a short shrift out of the first four, which unfortunately made the men realise that not only their ego would take some damage if they didn't attack all at once, now.

Batman quickly calculated the shortest way to his car, in case he needed it.

*

_"Get us to the airport, Hogan." Tony said, sitting next to Bruce in the back of the limousine. "And, uh, don't open the door, when we're there. We'll get out on our own." His lip twitched and he closed the screen between driver and passengers.  
He turned to Bruce. "You gonna miss me?"_

_"I might." He smiled, but he also wondered how long it would take Tony to get back to the girls swarming him all the time._

_"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily."_

_"Oh, no?" Bruce asked. "Are you going to hop over when I least expect it?"_

_Tony smirked. "I might even hop over sooner than you expect it..." He winked, then he switched his expression and looked at Bruce with wide eyes. "Do me?"_

_Bruce snorted but leaned in for a kiss, anyway. "We had sex twice, this morning..." he felt compelled to mention, kissing along Tony's neck._

_Tony hummed, contently. "And you felt exquisite around my cock both times, darling, but I thought you should give __**me**__ something to remember __**you**__ by."_

.

_Their drive ended soon, much too soon._

_Sticking to his orders, Happy did not open the door, but merely waited by the side of the car for the two men to exit in their own time. He did his level best not to think about what was going on behind the darkened windows, but it wasn't like anyone could have noticed a change in his expression, either way._

_When finally Bruce Wayne did leave the car – but not without an unreadable look back inside, before closing the door – he looked slightly flushed, and Happy was by his side in a second._

_"Mr Wayne." He nodded._

_Bruce nodded back and hesitated for a moment, even though the plane was waiting for him. "Watch out for him," he said._

_"Of course, sir. Always."_

_"Thank you." Bruce nodded, again, took a deep breath and left._

_Back in the car, Happy opened the screen and asked, "Where to, sir?"_

_"Home," was the simple answer._

_"Will you be planning a visit, soon, sir?"_

_That made Tony laugh a bit. "The world is coming to an end when Happy Hogan plays matchmaker."_

*

The first ten or so attackers, Batman could successfully keep at bay or knock out, after that, it was slowly starting to get tricky.

Where was his car, again?

He contemplated just ramming his way towards it, when it suddenly the night flared up brightly and all fighters briefly froze in the headlights of the bat mobile.

The headset in Batman's mask turned on.

"Hey, Batsy, keep going, I have your back."

Bruce – and it was Bruce, not Batman – grinned and attacked the first two in his range, before the others unfroze.  
"Found the remote, have you?" Bruce said, knowing that Tony could hear him.

Tony giggled, audibly having fun.

The bat mobile's engine roared and the car headed towards its master. It passed some attackers and opened the doors, effectively knocking out people on both sides.

Tony laughed, again. "Oh, that's really cute, Batsy. Like playing Gameboy."

"Glad you seem to be having fun," Batman answered, now feeling a lot more in his element again; his enemies fell one after the other. It didn't last long, however…

"Bats, there's police on the screen. They'll be at your location in a moment."

"Just a second," Batman insisted and tried to keep the last few from escaping.

"I _mean_ it, Batman, they're almost there. Get in the fucking car! Who cares about some stray idiots?" The car turned away from where it had been stopping someone from leaving (and possibly breaking his leg in the process) and went back to Batman.  
"Inside, Bats, now."

Batman tried to catch one of the men, anyway, but he managed to dodge him and ran away.

"He's heading in the direction the police are coming from," Tony let Batman know, effectively keeping the vigilante from running after his prey. He let the driver door swing open. "Get in, already!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled.

"You don't have to like it..." Tony added helpfully while Batman got in.

"I'll drive," Batman said, roughly, shutting down the remote transmitter manually. He kind of expected Tony to bitch at him for that one.

"Nice bedroom voice, honey."

Okay, maybe no bitching. Damn. Bruce had to smile at that. "Tony, what are you doing here? I had everything under control." His voice was at its normal pitch, now.

"I know," Tony agreed cheerfully. "Maybe you'd have gotten some more bruises, though, and I have plans with that hot bod of yours..."

Bruce smirked. Yes, he had missed the sun of California. "How did you get into the cave, by the way? Did you break in?"

"Alfred let me in. Nice man."

Bruce groaned.

"Also, I could have cracked that system, had I wanted to... I'm gonna have to take a look at your security."

"My security system is fine, Tony!"

"Not for me, it isn't."

Bruce sighed. "Fine, alright, you can play with my computer."

Tony chuckled, amused. "Alfred also shared an interesting piece of information..."

"Oh?" Bruce wondered if he should be worried...

*

_"Master Bruce. It is good to see you, again," Alfred greeted Bruce when he got home._

_Bruce smiled tiredly._

_"Your vacation was relaxing I expect."_

_Bruce nodded. "It was. It... really was."_

_Alfred took Bruce's bag and smiled. "That is wonderful to hear." He led Bruce to the sitting room. "And business went well, too, I hear."_

_"Very well, yes," Bruce confirmed._

_"I have prepared a sandwich for you, Master Bruce."_

_Bruce smiled thankfully and sat down in a large armchair. He rubbed his face._

_"I saw you on television with Mr Stark, shaking hands. It was very media effective."_

_Bruce chuckled. "I bet." They did kind of multiply magnetism as Tony called it._

_"You seemed to get along. I was worried that maybe your different styles would clash..."_

_Bruce tapped his lip with a finger, thoughtfully, and his eyes lost focus. "Did we ever..."_

_"You did not get along?" Alfred asked, confused and brought Bruce the sandwich to the small table._

_"What?" Bruce looked up, surprised that apparently there was someone with him and his thoughts in the room. "Oh, no. I mean, yes. We did get along. In fact..." he hesitated. "Mr Stark might be visiting, sometime."_

_"Ah!" Alfred made, pleased. "It's good to hear that you made a friend. Especially one with a similar background."_

_Bruce chuckled. "He knew about Batman before I ever got there."_

_Alfred looked briefly worried, but only briefly. "Your secret is safe with him, then, I take it."_

_"Yes, I am pretty sure that it is."_

_"Very good. I shall make sure that the bed in the guest room will be ready, just in case, then." He nodded and was about to leave Bruce to his snack, when the other man called him back._

_"Alfred, about that..."_

_Alfred turned around._

_"When he comes..." When, not if, he assured himself. "We won't be needing a guest bed."_

_"Now, that, Master Bruce, is a smile I haven't seen in a long time."_

*

Batman drove into the cave, his eyes attached to the man sitting at his computer in the one corner that was lit from the moment he entered.

Tony turned around in his chair and smirked. Nice ride... looked even better than on TV. And... _damn_, Batman looked hot.  
"Hey, honey. I'm home!" Tony declared when Batman finally stood next to his car, looking at his visitor.

Bruce slowly and incredulously shook his head. Then he took off his cowl.

Tony blinked. That looked kind of weird. The dark knight and Bruce all rolled into one delicious package.

"You're early," Bruce said. There was a planned meeting of Tony Stark at Wayne Enterprises, the following week, and Bruce had pretty much been looking forward to it from the moment he had set foot on that plane back to Gotham. Not that he would actually say that out loud.

Tony stood and walked closer to Bruce. "What can I say? I missed you."

Well, maybe Bruce could concede just a little... He dropped his mask, took the final steps to Tony and pulled him into a kiss.

Tony answered with everything he had, which was a lot more than he had previously told himself he would allow when he finally had that man back in his arms.  
When Bruce mumbled an "It's good to see you" against his lips, the spark those simple words caused would have freaked him the fuck out had they not felt so damn good.  
The relentless material of Bruce's suit felt unfamiliar under his fingers, but he kept discovering it, anyway, pulling the other man closer.

"You two gentlemen make for a very interesting picture."

Despite their internalised caution, Tony and Bruce apparently felt safe enough to not startle and ended the kiss slowly, before turning around to see a very pleased looking Alfred.

"You could make an absolutely ridiculous fortune with that picture," Tony agreed.

Bruce snorted. "Think we could get away with telling the press that I just like to role-play?"

Tony barked a laugh. "I missed your sense of humour, too, cupcake."

Bruce smirked, gave him another small kiss and went to take off his suit, starting with his gloves.

Tony watched him for a moment, smiling appreciatively, before turning back to Alfred. "Alfred, my man, I am very pleased to find him in the state I let him go."

Alfred chuckled. "I assure you, I was even more pleased to _not_ get him back in the way I had let him go to California, Master Anthony."

Tony froze for a moment at the implication that Bruce was maybe actually happier than he was before, then he smiled more. "Please don't call me that," he said, anyway.

"No use; trust me on that," Bruce said from the other side of the room where he hung Batman's torso.

"Indeed," Alfred confirmed. "Would the gentlemen like something to eat after their adventure?"

Tony made a grand gesture with his hand. "I think the gentlemen will retire." He turned his head to yell over his shoulder: "Right, Bruce?" He caught a glimpse of Bruce taking off the suit's pants and turned around fully to enjoy Bruce revealing his body in nothing but tight black shorts.

"Sounds like a plan. I already had dinner."

"Definitely a plan..."

Bruce smirked, but also rolled his eyes and snatched a bathrobe from a hook behind the case for the suit.

"I take it you will require a late breakfast, then," Alfred noted.

"That depends," Bruce said in a chatty tone, following Alfred out of the cave and guiding Tony with a warm hand on the small of his back. "Tony sometimes has the tendency to play around in his shop from the wee hours of the morning, and he already said that he wants to work on the security system."

"You'll just have to keep me busy, then." Tony grinned. He had already noticed that he slept a lot better and surprisingly long with Bruce there with him. It was weird how fast he had gotten used to that, and it was even more annoying to realise that he missed it after only a week of having it.

.

They bid the butler good night, and Bruce led Tony to the master bedroom.

"Nice," Tony commented. "Old fashioned, but nice."

"Yes, well. Family mansion and all that. It felt right to rebuild it."

Tony ran a finger over the expensive wood of a bedpost. "I completely broke with my family tradition, so I wouldn't know."

Bruce looked up, surprised at the change of mood. "Tony..."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Just old stories. Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Bruce insisted and came to stand next to Tony. "See, I don't think you broke with it. You just added another angle."

"Not sure you knew my father that well."

"Did you?"

Tony fell silent. No, he didn't. He hardly remembered the man. He had been too busy partying or getting drunk, laid, high...

"War is a dark business, Tony. Your father did what he thought was the right thing. And so do you."

Tony sighed. "I do like to think so. When I think about it at all."

"My father was a pacifist," Bruce added unexpectedly.

Tony pulled a face. "And his son a vigilante. Yikes."

Bruce snorted. "You have such a way with words."

"He'd be proud of you," Tony said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, and before Bruce could tell him how wrong he was – and Bruce was about to, it was clearly visible in his expression – Tony added: "He might not have agreed with you, but he'd be proud."

Bruce felt a heavy lump in his throat. Here he was, trying to support Tony, and Tony was turning the game around, supporting him. And they were both saying the same thing. They both _knew_.  
"Now you understand."  
And before either of them could say something stupid, Bruce pulled Tony into a deep kiss, making no mistake about the fact that they were done talking about their pasts and their decisions. The only decision remaining was, _'I want you.'_ A want that was so much deeper than the mere physical they allowed themselves.

Tony only just managed to constrain the sob that threatened to escape his throat and it came out as a huffed moan against Bruce's lips.  
He didn't waste any time untying Bruce's robe and letting it slip over his shoulders, since Bruce had been teasing him in those damn shorts, before. His hands ran over the warm skin and strong muscles. It definitely had its perks to get it on with a superhero. Damn.

Since Tony was ahead of him, clothing-wise, Bruce did his best to keep up. Tony's t-shirt had to go, first, and no matter how often he saw the arc reactor being revealed, it still awed him.  
He pulled Tony closer again, felling the cold metal and the heated skin against his. He was momentarily distracted by the sensations that he only noticed that Tony had relieved him of his shorts when they fell around his ankles. He stepped out of them and started working on Tony's jeans.

Having one's jeans opened and pushed down kind of restricted movement, and Tony didn't feel like being restricted, just then. He was much too impatient; even more than usual. He got rid of his jeans, underwear, shoes and socks in what seemed almost like one fluent motion and directed Bruce back to the bed, pushing him down.

Bruce let himself being laid down, but he refused to let Tony go and pulled him with him.

Tony was about to straddle Bruce, but apparently, Bruce had other plans and spread his legs to accommodate Tony in between. Tony didn't complain, and neither did he complain about the deep, probing kiss he was pulled into.

Bruce broke the kiss for a moment. "It's your turn." He smirked.

Tony cocked his head in mock contemplation and had to agree. "Indeed it is." He bent down to lick Bruce's lips. "I think you're just lazy."

"I already had my workout, tonight," he said making Tony snicker. "Besides, having you ride me wouldn't make me any less lazy, anyway."

Tony liked the more humorous aspect of their relationship as much as Bruce did, but right now, he was more in the mood for hot, steamy, fuck-_yes_ than humour.  
He shoved his tongue into Bruce's mouth, using his weight to pin the other man into the mattress, creating as much body contact as he could. "How do you want it, then?" he gasped.

Bruce's body undulated; he feeling every inch of skin granted to him. But, God, this felt good. "I want it..." he lifted his head for a small kiss and nipped the lips in parting, "... hard, deep and..." he moved again, "... slow." He moaned at Tony moving his hips down. "I want to savour this."

"So you're not too tired to let me do some work, are you?"

"Have I ever been?"

"Point."

"And neither have you, I might add."

Tony leaned down for another deep kiss. "Less talking, more fucking." If Bruce wanted the full program, he'd get the full program.  
"Anything useful in the bedside drawer?"

"Uh... massage oil, I think. Maybe condoms, but I'm not positive on that one."

Tony climbed off his lover and went to have a look. He found the massage oil and had to smirk at what he found besides that. "I think your butler is as subtle as a ton of bricks."

Bruce first paused, then laughed. "Don't tell me he stocked up."

"Well... I won't be needing any flavoured ones for what I have in mind, so I'll go for ribbed."

The small laugh from before now became a hearty loud one. "I don't even... no. I don't want to think about that."

"He's just being assiduous." He crawled back and put the box of condoms on the pillow next to Bruce's head. "On your stomach, darling. We have to make sure you relax properly after your workout." He was already warming some massage oil between his hands.

Bruce complied, immediately. "I'm not going to complain about that. You're terribly good at massages."

"Why, thank you, darling." He sat down on Bruce's ass and went to work, starting with the shoulders.

Bruce hummed, contently. "Oh, yes. Ohmmm."

"Not all that tense, after all. Good." Not that he cared; he liked getting his hands on the man way too much.  
He worked his way down the back, slowly, over the ass, then taking care of both legs.

Bruce pretty much melted into a puddle of goo, and if the massage hadn't electrified his senses as much as it relaxed, he would probably have fallen asleep. As it was, he just enjoyed the ministrations.

Tony massaged back up, right to the neck and then back down, again, out of sheer pleasure he got from Bruce's appreciative sounds and small movements, as well as the tactile sensations.  
But once he got back to the ass on his way down, he decided that it was time to get to the next step of the foreplay.  
He kneaded both globes with his hands, moving them apart so slowly that Bruce at first didn't even realise that Tony was taking the massage one step further.

Bruce gasped, his eyes wide, when he could feel the first touch of tongue dipping in between. "Tony..."

"Sorry, can't talk right now."

Bruce laughed, breathily. "So good... I..." The tongue breached him and he decided that speech was not needed for him, either. He moaned into his pillow.

Tony was quite satisfied to notice that Bruce opened up wonderfully to him. This wouldn't take long, anymore; which he didn't mind, at all; he was so hard it hurt, by now.  
To move things along, he reached for more oil and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He added a third without a problem, right away. So ready...  
"You requested deep, correct?" he asked smugly, moving his fingers especially deep, accordingly.

"That would... that would be... yeah."

Tony pulled out his fingers and leaned over Bruce to kiss the back of his neck. "I'll need you to turn back around, then."

Bruce complied, readily, smirking at Tony's appreciative look directed at his dick. "You have magic hands," he felt compelled to explain.

"Mhm," Tony agreed and lifted both of Bruce's legs up on his shoulders while kneeling in front of him. The condom had already been set in place while Bruce was turning around, so Tony manoeuvred himself into position.  
"Let's see how well we can do _deep_ like this." With that, he pushed inside, slowly.

Bruce arched his head back and uttered a drawn-out moan.

Tony didn't pause, didn't hesitate until he was seated fully inside Bruce, a frown of concentration on his face.  
"And slow, am I remembering this right?"

Bruce only just managed to nod, looking at Tony with a blissful expression. "You're..." he gasped when Tony slowly pulled back, "... gorgeous," and added, "Ah! Yes!" when Tony pushed back inside. "Just like that."

For all the relaxation, Bruce was still deliciously tight, and Tony established a savouring rhythm, keeping his eyes firmly on the other man's face.  
_'Admit it, Stark. You're done for.'_ And if he wasn't careful, he'd blurt out something he didn't want to, before long. Better have this pesky little detail out of the way, soon, if he didn't want it to take him by surprise when he had no control over it.  
"Hard was your last request, yes?"

Bruce nodded, shakily, and was about to reach for his aching dick, when Tony smacked his hand away.

"You're supposed to be lazy, and I'm supposed to take care of you." With that, he reached for it, himself, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut for a second and breathed harder. "That's... it. You're doing it! I..."

"You done with slow?" Because he certainly was, by now.

"Yes!"

"Good," Tony growled, pulled out a bit and rammed back in.

"AH! Yes! _Fuck_!"

It didn't take Tony long to want, _need_ to kiss Bruce. He leaned down, never slowing his thrusts and nearly folded Bruce in half when he finally got to moan into a breathless and heady kiss.

Bruce grabbed Tony's head with both hands, making sure he didn't go anywhere. His moans became desperate within moments. Tony filled him perfectly, fit inside him perfectly, just all around felt all shades of right, and it drove him to wonderful madness.  
_'I __**missed**__ you,'_ his body told Tony.

Tony felt Bruce come against his hand before he heard the man yell in his completion, which was also when he reached the end of his restraint and followed him.  
He collapsed on his lover, his face nestled securely in the crook of Bruce's neck, both of them breathing heavily and trembling in their afterglow.

They rested like that for a moment, Bruce running a lazy finger over Tony's back, until he shifted and now definitely felt every single muscle in his legs.

Tony moved with him. "Sorry. Just a… second." He pulled out, making sure he got a hold of the condom, and then moved his arms down enough that Bruce could get his legs off Tony's shoulders and let them slump onto the mattress.

They both laughed, breathlessly, and Tony settled on top of Bruce, again.

"Much better," Tony noted and kissed a random patch of skin that happened to be by his lips.

Bruce hummed in agreement and played with some sweaty strands on Tony's head. The hair wasn't the only thing about them that was sweaty and sticky, but he couldn't really make himself care at that moment.  
"I missed you," he finally said out loud.

Tony grinned against Bruce's skin and lifted his head to smile at him visibly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Bruce snorted and shook his head. "You are…"

Tony shut him up with a kiss. When he ended it after a long moment, he said: "I guess I am."

Bruce smiled benignly, clearly amused. "And what are you?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Here with you," he answered playfully.

"Right…" Bruce's grin grew wider and his eyes sparkled.

"And…" Tony theatrically pondered that. "And I'm here early."

"That you are." He pulled Tony into a kiss, laughing.

Tony decided that Bruce was probably mellow enough to not freak out at a little confession in a more or less controlled environment. Or maybe he wouldn't freak out _too much_.  
He moved his lips over the other's, just playing, nipping, enjoying… and carefully avoiding looking into unusually warm hazel eyes.  
He kissed his lips. "I guess then I could also tell you that…" another kiss, "… that I could fall madly in love with you given another couple of days of this."

Bruce's hand on the back of Tony's head froze for a moment, and then took up the gentle petting, again. "I guess you could," he said, cautiously.

"But then again, I don't like to lie, and we both know that it doesn't take the extra time, anymore." He made sure that he rushed that out in one piece, just so that there would be no misunderstandings, even for a second, if he could avoid it.

The hand stopped movement, entirely, this time.

Tony sighed and lifted his head to look at Bruce, who appeared uncertain and maybe a bit shell-shocked. Tony tilted his head. "You want me to say it?" That was a bold move, in his not so humble opinion.

"Tell me," Bruce answered immediately.

"Are you sure? I can't take it back once it's out." His lip twitched a bit at that.

Bruce actually thought about that for a while, just studying Tony while he did so. "Tell-"

"I love you."

When was the last time that someone said that to Bruce, and he believed it? He didn't remember. He probably did at least think that he believed a declaration or two, but now he realised that there had always been some small-print added in his head. There was the money issue, the fame, his reputation, even his very name. Then there could be enemies who might want to get close to him because of his secret identity. Never mind the little fact that the very same secret identity would not be received well by any prospect who by some miracle didn't care about the perks of dating Bruce Wayne. Like with… but better not think about that.  
Tony wouldn't care for any of those things. He had the money, the fame, the reputation and the name, himself. His second identity might not have been secret, but it was there, nonetheless.  
All Tony wanted was companionship. _His_ companionship.

"You're not freaking out on me, are you?" Tony finally asked after having been subjected to Bruce's intent stare. Granted, the stare didn't look like a freak-out, it even looked kind of sanguine, but still...

Bruce calmly shook his head. "No," he said, quietly.

"Well, good. After all, you're an hour behind me. You only just got to the _'I missed you'_, before, and..."

Bruce laughed, rolled both of them around, towered over Tony and kissed him mid-sentence. When he broke it, he still felt disturbingly jittery but happy, and he didn't really know what to do with those feelings, so he decided to just be with Tony the way he had learned to be with him: with words that fit like puzzle pieces. Saying things without having to say them.  
"I really hope to be asleep in an hour, to be honest," he said, regretfully. "Do you take a rain-check, or would you like to have the declaration moved forward?"

"I'd rather have it postponed, really," Tony admitted, honestly. "Just because I wanted to get it out before it does on its own and most likely in an inappropriate situation, that doesn't mean that you have to keep up or something."

"That's horribly generous of you," Bruce said, sarcastically.

Tony sighed, loudly. "I know," he allowed, grandly.

"I love you."

Despite Tony's blasé air about the whole subject – admittedly, it was a fake blasé, but the judges decided to allow it, anyway, because he was fucking Tony Stark, dammit – he was almost sure his heart skipped a beat. Maybe. Just a bit.

"Yeah, you totally wouldn't have minded postponing that..." Bruce was very clearly amused, but also more than a little relieved that he had managed to get that out and it actually felt _good_.

"You're an asshole, Wayne, just so you know."

Bruce laughed at him, before kissing him, again.

And Tony came to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad to love an asshole, at all.

*

Tony woke at around five in the morning, which was when he usually woke up, but other than most other days, he didn't feel like actually getting up. Sure, there was the bat cave including a security system to play with calling and all that, and he did for a long moment consider answering the twitch in his hand and just go down there and _do_ something, but that was not what he did.  
What he did do was to take one look at the sleeping man next to him, smile, curl up around him and fall asleep, again. Especially the last point would have surprised him, but seeing as he was asleep, it didn't.

When he woke the second time, it was because some bright light was blinding him. He squinted and heard Bruce groan at the same time.

"I am terribly sorry," Alfred said, not sounding sorry at all, pulling open the second curtain, "but since there apparently was no early morning tinkering in the basement, I saw myself forced to wake you up personally. It is almost noon, and you have a meeting at two, Master Bruce."

"Yeah, okay," Bruce mumbled.

"I have prepared a brunch, and you might want to look at the news," that second part was added, hesitantly. The news were never a good way to start the day, even – or sometimes especially _if_ - Batman was successful the day before.

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred left, and the men in the bed blinked at each other. Bruce seemed particularly pleased to having woken with Tony in his arms with his head on his shoulder and not on the other side of the bed. They both had the tendency to sleep all over, and they never knew just where they would wake up.

"You know," Tony said, "Pepper never comes into the bedroom."

"Well, you have Jarvis who can do the breaking and entering for her."

Tony chuckled and kissed Bruce's chest. Then he lifted his head, smiling at the other man. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Bruce cupped Tony's cheek and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss.

"Still no freak-out?" Tony asked after it ended, giving into the undeniable impulse to rub his nose against Bruce's and looking into his eyes.

Bruce shrugged. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He got a snicker and a kiss for that.

"A big boy who takes out bad guys by the dozen." Tony smirked. "I like it."

Bruce smirked back, then his expression froze. "Oh, news." He rolled to his side, reached for the remote on the bedside table and turned on the large screen opposite the bed.

Tony watched Bruce be immersed in the shady security camera images on the latest news about the city's very own hero, and decided he might as well get up, since there would obviously be no more fun time, this morning.  
"Where do you think Alfred put my suitcase?"

Bruce still looked at the screen. "He probably unpacked it. Try the cupboard."

And indeed Tony did find his clothes in the cupboard. "You gonna join me in the shower?"

Bruce still didn't react, visibly. "I'm gonna shower after brunch and just get dressed then."

Tony sighed. Bruce obviously was quite dense when the bat came between them. He watched Bruce's dark expression for a while, then the screen. "Looks like you had fun," he noted. The shadowy character on the screen that was obviously Batman appeared to be taking out several other shadowy characters. It was kind of hard to tell, what with it being dark and there only being two images per second.

This got him Bruce's attention. "I wouldn't exactly call that _fun_, Tony."

Oh, dear. That was definitely Batman sitting naked in Bruce's bed, Tony concluded, regretfully. "Bruce…" he started, walking towards him, "whoever said doing the right thing can't be fun?"

Bruce averted his eyes and stared at the news, again. He obviously wasn't in the mood to hear any of Tony's cheerful insights.

So much for the nice morning. Tony saw some yearbook image of a school boy on the screen that was labelled as one of the attackers, some years earlier.  
"You can't safe everyone, Bruce. He made his choice. He might still change that direction, but as of right now, there is nothing you can do," he insisted rationally.

That made Bruce to look up. The words made sense, but that didn't mean he had to accept or even like them.  
On the other hand, looking up had the side-effect of seeing his lover stand there – naked – with compassionate brown eyes and…  
Bruce sighed.

"Don't punish yourself over the bad guys. You're not Jesus." Tony rolled his eyes at the last part. "You're a superhero," he added as an afterthought, smiling crookedly.

Bruce snorted. He didn't really know how Tony did it, again and again. All the man had to do was say something completely out of left field and more often than not also completely out of line and… Bruce just got pulled in.  
"They did make a comic book out of the life of Jesus, you know…" he said, randomly.

Tony pulled a face. "Please, tell me you're kidding. That's just sick."

"'Fraid not." But his reaction to seeing that one was about the same as Tony's.

"We'd make a much better comic book, don't you think?" The crooked smile became a more genuinely amused one, and Tony sat back down on the bed. "Much more flashy, and infinitely better dressed."

Against his better judgement, it made Bruce laugh a bit. "Would you put what we did last night into your comic book?"

"Absolutely," Tony confirmed, right away. "That could be the centrefold."

And with that, the last shadow dissolved for the time being, as Bruce burst out laughing.

*

Tony was typing away on Batman's dinosaur of a computer how he called it and was now apparently finally used to a traditional keyboard, again.  
He watched the calculations and absently drank his coffee.

"Afternoon snack, Master Anthony?"

Tony looked up. "I ate more than enough of your brunch." He turned back to the screen.

"Perhaps afternoon is saying a bit much. It is almost six."

Tony blinked and peeked at his watch. "Might as well wait for Bruce. He's still stuck in that meeting of his, then?" He leaned back in his seat and stretched, hearing some joints audibly crack. He groaned, relieved.

"You are quite taken with your work," Alfred noted.

"Keeps my mind busy." One of the programs finished calculating and Tony nodded, satisfied with the result.  
"Say, Alfred. Do you think he'll let me get him a real computer in here? This one's a bitch to work with."

Alfred replaced Tony's empty cup with a full one, without the other man even noticing. "I am sure you have methods to convince him."

"Do I ever," Tony agreed and reached for his coffee. He frowned when the beverage was actually hot and fresh, again and smiled. "You are worth your weight in gold." He lifted his cup in a toast to a pleased looking Alfred.

"I will prepare dinner, then. It won't be long, now."

.

Bruce entered through the garage and was greeted by Alfred who came from the cave at the same time.

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

"Good evening, Alfred."

Alfred took in the actually quite content expression on the younger man's face. "It went well?"

"Yes, quite." He handed Alfred his jacket. "Nothing out of the ordinary, really."

Alfred nodded, understanding. "But it is nice to come home to someone who is waiting for you, perhaps?"

Bruce smiled ruefully. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes," came the immediate and frank answer.

Bruce chuckled. He pointed at the empty cup Alfred was still holding. "He's still at it?"

"Indeed," Alfred confirmed. "Might I also suggest that maybe an upgrade of hardware is advisable? It would ease Master Anthony's work that he seems to enjoy so much."

"Subtle," Bruce said, dryly.

Alfred decided to change his approach. "Sir, I believe as much as it would please him to _play_ with his toys, it would also reassure him to know that your system is up to his standards, which are, quite frankly, as advanced as they could get."

Bruce thought about that and had to admit that Alfred had a point. He'd have been the same, had the roles been reversed. "I guess it would also ease communication between Gotham and Malibu." He raised an eyebrow.

"Undoubtedly." Alfred smiled, and Bruce smiled back. "Dinner in one hour, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and Lucius will be joining us."

"Very good, Sir."

Bruce headed towards the cave and felt quite good with his day. After the news in the morning and the meeting that was more tedious than anything, that would not have been the case two weeks ago. Maybe Tony was right that he just needed to _'live a little'_. Living didn't have to keep him from doing what he felt was right, after all.

He didn't really know where their relationship would lead them, or what kind of problems they'd encounter – and he was pretty sure that there would be numerous of those – but he dared to be at least a little optimistic that... they could manage.

Bruce walked down the steps and watched Tony's fingers fly over the keyboard. Tony truly was a joy to watch while engrossed in something that captivated him. He would be even more of a joy to watch with a personalised Stark computer...  
Bruce grinned. "Hey, honey. I'm home."

Tony's face immediately lit up and he turned around. "Hey, sunshine! How was your day at work?" Mischief radiated off him in waves, despite him being obviously tired.

Bruce walked closer and Tony got a not-at-all-domestic cave kiss.

They might have been as far from conventional as you could possibly be without actually being an alien or something, but it worked for them.

Because, well, why the hell not?

**FIN**

_100305_


End file.
